Motorcycle Bad Boy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: The girls and couple of others are surprise finding Serena walk towards a bad boy biker wearing a helmet talking to him as if nothing. It's bad enough when he hands her a helmet making her laugh with glee. What on earth is going on?


**Arashi: This is a crossover pairing Serena/Inuyasha which not sure if been done before or not. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru live in the modern times while both still have inu blood within them.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Don't own Sailor Moon or its characters that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the plot is all.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, fluff, some Language and hinted establish relationship

Motorcycle Bad Boy

Summary: The girls and couple of others are surprise finding Serena walk towards a bad boy biker wearing a helmet talking to him as if nothing. It's bad enough when he hands her a helmet making her laugh with glee. What on earth is going on?

* * *

Listening to the girls' chatter, Serena pays half attention to it since more lost in thought. She couldn't help but wonder when her boyfriend, Inuyasha will be coming back to town. It been awhile since she really seen him face to face. He still at the bordering school his father set up for those with demon blood. 'I wonder if I can transfer for a semester,' the blond muses.

A whistle sound along with the purr of a motor cycle gets the corner of her lips to tilt up wards as Darien and Andrew look up warily. The girls' frowns ready to be on alert. Serena looks up seeing a figure sitting on the black and green bike wearing a leather Jacket with a crescent moon on the shoulder. She suppresses a shiver knowing the amber eyes are on her underneath the tinted visor.

She walks forward as the biker shuts off the motorcycle before getting off to stand in front of it waiting almost expectantly. A smile forms on her lips as she runs forward ignoring her friends'' calls behind her. Laughing she launches in the stranger's arms hugging him tight after he gets off. The other holds her tight and swings her around in his arms. Putting her back on her feet once more, Serena takes off the helmet wanting to see her boyfriend's face. Baby blue eyes meet amber hue.

"Hello Inuyasha," She said softly unable to look away from her boyfriend's eyes.

"Hey Moon Bunny," Inuyasha purrs silkily making the blonde flush in embarrassment at the nickname.

He gets wraps his arms around the blond kissing her ignoring the others behind her whose mouths drop agape at the sight.

"Serena who is that," Mina manages to squeak out interrupting the two lovers.

Serena sighs regretfully pulling away to look over her shoulder at her friends.

"My boyfriend," she remarks feeling Inuyasha nuzzle against her neck, "Inuyasha not here!"

"Feh," he grunts pulling back not before licking the soft skin making her squeak as pleasure and heat goes through her.

"Girls, Andrew, Darien meet Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha these are my friends Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Andrew, and Darien that I've told you about since you already met Amara and Michelle several weeks ago." Serena said giving a contentment hum as her boyfriend smirks at the others.

"Nice to meet you," He replies earning the same words back. Looking at Serena than her friends he grins slyly, "I'll be taking her for a while."

"Bye guys," Serena said being tug on the bike laughing as Inuyasha drives off and couldn't be more happier with her bad boy.

"That just happens right?" Raye ask blinking a few times wanting to make sure seeing her good friend is in fact on the back of a motorcycle with a secret boyfriend the group have no idea about.

"Yup," Mina quips nodding as Amy gives a thoughtful look.

"We could always question him later," Lita adds.

"Girls his older brother is Sesshomaru Takahashi!" Andrew squeaks as a shiver goes down his spine. "I would look him up first before anything rash happens.

The four teenagers share a look than at the two guys before snorting and walk off leaving them alone.

* * *

Holding on tight to Inuyasha's waist, Serena laughs feeling the wind in her hair loving it. She smiles seeing he's taking her to their café and curious what he's up to.

Over his shoulder, Inuyasha ask, "Say Rena I know we've been dating for some time and all. I want to know if….you would like to move in with me."

"Really," Serena breathes as the other parks his bike helping her down.

She could see the seriousness in his eyes along with fear and hope in their depths. She smiles and kisses him. She murmurs, "I would like that."

"Love you Moon Bunny," He said pulling her in a tight hug.

"Love you too, my sweet Puppy." She coos making him roll his eyes with a loving smile on their faces.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
